The Alternate Choice
by Sidney Ella Ford
Summary: This is a oneshot kind of thing. I'll have a lot of oneshots based off songs, but WITHOUT lyrics. That way, it's actually legal. Read and review! PLEASE SUGGEST SONGS TO DO!
1. Who Knew

**Sooo... Ya'll need to know, as well as the stories are written, the real people fics that crowd this site are getting on a lot of people's nerves. **

**Now that that's out of our systems, I'll tell ya'll about this.  
I'm going to write oneshots, all named after a song, and relating_ to_ the song, without lyrics_._Crazy, I know, but they're against the rules, lyrics are. Ya'll feel free to suggest a song, but I won't promise I'll use it, because I don't listen to certain music. Ya'll might not know some of the songs I use, but that's the beautiful thing about YouYube. This is just gonna be a called a general fic, because it'll have many types in it. Soooo... On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.  
Song based on: 'Who Knew' by Pink  
Dedicated to: Those of ya'll actually following the rules of this site. Pat yourself on the back!**

Ella sat staring out of the window located in her bedroom. She silently let tears stream down her face, refusing to wipe them or make a noise. The weather taunted her, with overcast that looked like dusk, but no rain.

She couldn't believe what she'd done. She'd gone and lost the best thing to ever happen to her. Jason.

Why had she trusted him like that? Why was she willing to give herself to him? She didn't, but she wanted to. At least, up until last night.

_"Hey, babe!" he said, giving her the familiar peck on the cheek._

_"Hey, JJ. Watcha wanna do?" she said, putting an are around his waist._

_"What do you wanna do?"_

_He was sweet like that. Always asking her opinion._

_"I kinda wanted to talk," she said, looking at him with baby eyes._

_"We'll talk!" he said, smiling brightly._

More tears got out as she recalled the three words that had destroyed her.

_"Jason..." she started._

_"Yeah, babe?" he said, smiling, but looking confused at her solomn tone._

_"JJ, I think..." she said, getting anxious._

_"Yeah?" he said, his smile getting strained._

_"I love you," she let out in an almost inaudible whisper. _Almost.

_Face fell so fast she though he'd fainted for a second._

_Then he got mad,_

_"Ella! I can't believe you! You ruin everything!" he shouted, as she succumbed to tears._

_"I-I-I'm sorry!" she wailed._

_"Sorry? _Sorry_? You just ruined us, Ella. We aren't ready for love!" he said._

_"It's been three years..." she said, but trailed off at the horrible fury in Jason's face._

_"Three years, so what? We weren't ready! Now we'll never be ready. Ella, I wanted you..." he said softer._

_"Then take me..." she said, tears soaking Jason as he took her into his arms._

_"I can't now," he said, then walked away, leaving Ella on the dark street by herself._

She looked at the sky, willing rain to pour out. It did.

She ran down the stairs of her home, finally letting out a shrill cry as she stepped into the icy rain, holfing her arms aloft and dancing as the rain mingled with her tears.

**A/N: So I know it's depressing, but I feel really good about it! Review and tell me what you think!**

**Sidney**


	2. New Classic

**Sooo... I got a few reviews, but ya'll, I can't update soon if you don't give me something to work with, so keep that in mind!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.  
Song based on: 'New Classic' from Another Cinderella Story  
Dedicated to: maria08bernal**

Caitlyn leaped off the floor in a difficult jump, landing with ease and going into a double pirouette, spotting perfectly.

Nate smirked at her determination and got a dirty glare.

"What?" she asked, crossing her arms and walking up to him.

"It's just the amateur moves you're performing," he said. "Not surprising, as you _are _an amateur."

"You're just jealous because you can't do any better," she said, poking him in the chest.

"Oh yeah? Watch me," he said, sliding off his jacket and doing a hip hop dance that resembled the Soulja Boy.

"Puh-lease," Caitlyn said, dropping his jacket. "Any trained monkey could do that."

She flipped her hair, and stalked to the center of the room.

"Show me, then," he said, walking to her so their faces were two inches apart, and their warm breath mingled.

"Keep up!" she said.

She started dancing a tango like dance, taking Nate's hand and making him join her. They dance and sped across the room, perfectly in step and synch with each other. At the end, the ended face to face, not touching, but close enough that a single pece of paper could be supported by their bodies.

They were breathing hard, smiling at each other. After a second in this postion, he dipped her so far down, he legs were in a perfect split, one in the air and one on the ground.

She came up and spun, laughing.

"That was fun!" she said, giggling and blushing.

"Yeah," he said, smiling at her, blushing also.

"We came up with something cool..."

"Yeah, like classic, but not really..."

They looked at the other's red faces, then Nate kissed Caitlyn quickly.

"We should do this again sometime," he said, rasing his eyebrows.

"Yeah..." she breathed, licking the corner of her mouth in a nervious way, then biting her tounge.

Then, once again, they set off in a fury of moves and determination.

**A/M: I really feel good about these! Don't think I don't know what I'm talking about, because I've been taking dance classes since I was three and dancing since I could walk. I just forget the names of moves sometimes. Review and suggest!**

**Sidney**


	3. Burnin' Up

**Sooo... I got a few reviews, but ya'll, I can't update soon if you don't give me something to work with, so keep that in mind!**

**Song Based On: Burnin' Up  
Disclaimer: Yeah, so I was recently discovered, given rights to Camp Rock, and I'm totally on the Jonas's tour bus right now. Yeah, Kevin's teaching me how to play guitar, Joe's playing with my hair, Nick's writing a song with me, and Frankie's acting all cool. As if I own Camp Rock!  
Dedicated to: maria08bernal(again)**

The air was stifling and the humidity was too much to bear as Mitchie ran through the woods to the dock. She smiled, even as she felt her skin bead with sweat, because she was seeing him again.

Shane sat in the conoe, happy as ever, even though it felt as though it were made of lava while the temperature peaked at 103 degrees on the hot summer day.

As she stepped into the canoe, her bare feet felt as if she were stepping into lava instead.

"Hey, babe," he said, grinning like mad.

"Hey, pop-star," she said, smirking at the discontentment at his despised nickname.

"Rock-star, babe," he whined, adding the 'babe' to coax her away from the aforementioned name.

"Pop-star, Shaney," she said, calling him an even worse one.

"Pop-star it is!" he said quickly.

"Love you!" she said, scrunching up her face to wrinkle her nose.

He leaned down and pecked it.

"I love you, too," he said, smiling as she moved to sit next to him, wrapped tightly iin his arms despite the high temperature.

As they sat in an embrace, their sweat mingled on their skin, and the mixture of her perfume and his cologne was so strange, the separated for a minute.

"It's hot!" she said, as if just noticing it.

"I know! Burning up, really!" he said, equally surprised.

"I still love you!" she said, grinning at him.

"I love you still too," he said, kissing her on the lips for the first time ever.

So they had their first kiss in the burning sun, in the harsh humidity, in the stifling air on that 103 degree day.

**A/N: I'll admit, this was not my best, in my opinion. Ya'll review, and please, please, please, if you tell me to update fast, have a song to suggest! I know a lot of songs, but it's ya'll I'm appealing to!**

**Sidney**


	4. Girlfriend

**Sooo... I got a few reviews, but ya'll, I can't update soon if you don't give me something to work with, so keep that in mind!**

**Song Based On: 'Girlfriend' by Avril Levine  
Disclaimer: Yeah, so I was recently discovered, given rights to Camp Rock, and I'm totally on the Jonas's tour bus right now. Yeah, Kevin's teaching me how to play guitar, Joe's playing with my hair, Nick's writing a song with me, and Frankie's acting all cool. As if I own Camp Rock!  
Dedicated to: All the girls who've had their heart broken. **

Caitlyn Geller sighed as she watched he best friend, Nate, kiss his girlfriend of two weeks, Tess(EVIL), goodbye outside Tess's house. Even though it was only a cheek kiss, she wondered when they would make out before her eyes. She HATED Tess.

He came back to her grinning like an idiot. He snapped out of it after they walked a little while to their house (you'll figure it out later).

"So, now that _she's _gone, what's new?" Caitlyn asked, calling Tess 'she' even though she thought of her more as an 'it'.

Nate gave her a 'must you act that way?' look, then answered. "Nothing really. What movie are we gonna pick tonight?" he said.

"Ummm... I don't know. Do we wanna love it and comment it, hate it and trash it, or trash it and love it at the same time?" she said.

"We haven't talked like us for a week, so... The third one," he said, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"'Made of Honer' it is!" she said, putting her arm around his waist and starting their special walk (think Moze and Ned).

"Awww... Chick flick?" he whined, pouting.

"Yes! We'll love it, but we'll trash it at the same time!" she said, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Okay, Caity," he said. "For you."

"Yay!" she said, throwing her arms around his neck.

* * *

As their usual Friday nights weren't effected by dating, they always did the same thing.

Since Nate and Catlyn's parents had know each other from college, and all four being musicians and very wealthy, the two family's shard a home, which was perfectly fine, because there was a lot of room, and both families had only one child each: Nate and Caitlyn.

Each of them went to their respective rooms, which were right across from each other (and made their parents get suspicious), and showered and changed into their pajamas. A wife beater and boxers for Nate and a tank top and shorts for Caitlyn (even their nightwear was similar).

They went to the kitchen to load up on popcorn, pizza, soda, and chocolate kisses.

Then they went to the media room and got throws, pillows, and set up the DVD.

Through the movie they reviewed, booed, and chatted, throwing popcorn at the screen and laughing as they pelted each other.

When it went off, the turned it to Disney for the heck of it and started being serious.

"Caity, you've gotten weird lately," Nate said, looking concerned.

"Yeah, so?" she said, even though she knew what he was talking about.

"What is-" he began, but stopped short because of a text. He looked at it strangely and said dismissively, "Just Tess."

Caitlyn groaned and collapsed backwards.

"What?" he said, still a strange look.

"Well, it's just... I _hate_ your girlfriend!" she cried, throwing her arms up.

"Wow... You know, I would've told you something," he said, looking irritated.

"What?" she snapped.

"I don't have one," he said, then set to work cleaning the mess they'd left.

* * *

Caitlyn felt stupid as she stood outside Nate's bedroom door, knocking as if her life depended on it.

"Natey... Open up... Please?" she said, sad he was ignoring her.

He ignored her.

"Please, Natey! I'm sorry!" she said, leaning on the door frame.

He opened the door and came out.

"How is it that when I'm happy, you hate it?" he said angrily.

"I just hate her!" Caitlyn said, stomping her foot.

"Why?" he asked.

She looked down at her feet, then started crying.

He looked confused, then hugged her as she began to shake with harder sobs. He pulled her into his room and closed the door, then sat down with her on his bad while she cried till she couldn't anymore.

She looked at him and frowned.

"She started hanging around us first," she said, wiping her eyes. "Then she made you like her!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

"Then you asked her out and I felt like I lost my best friend!" she whimpered. Then she whispered the last part almost inaudibly. "And my hopes of being with you."

"What?" he asked, his eyes widening.

"She E-mailed me and said that you told her you'd never like me like that," she said.

"I didn't!" he insisted.

Her eyes lit up. "Really?"

"No!" he said, shocked that Tess lied like that.

"So..." she started.

"So do you like me?" he finished.

"Yes! Do you?"

"Well, duh! Should we..." he trailed off.

"Go out?" she suggested.

"Yeah! Should we?" he said nervously.

"Yeah!" she said, throwing her arms around his neck.

She got up to leave, he following, but when she got to the door, she turned to face him.

"I think I might like this girlfriend," she said.

"Me too," he added, kissing her cheek.

She bit her lip and grinned.

**A/N: Longest ever! Review please!**

**Sidney**


	5. Say OK

**Sooo... I got a few reviews, but ya'll, I can't update soon if you don't give me something to work with, so keep that in mind!**

**Song Based On: 'Say OK' by Vanessa Hudgens  
Disclaimer: Yeah, so I was recently discovered, given rights to Camp Rock, and I'm totally on the Jonas's tour bus right now. Yeah, Kevin's teaching me how to play guitar, Joe's playing with my hair, Nick's writing a song with me, and Frankie's acting all cool. As if I own Camp Rock!  
Dedicated to: GG7EverwoodHSMfan **

Mitchie sighed at the sun sank into the horizon of the crimson-orange sky around her. She pulled her knees to her chest and sighed again, smiling happily. Next to her, Shane sat, silent for once, entranced by the beautiful colors and serene atmosphere that was nature.

When he though it appropriate to speak, he said quietly, "What have I missed?"

Mitchie looked at him. "A lot," she whispered.

He'd been so wrapped up in his rockstar world for so long, that he'd forgotten the good things.

"Have I really said no to everything that's beautiful to others?" he asked guiltily.

"Yes," Mitchie said, her face slowly losing the smile that had been illuminating it before.

"I feel horrible. I could've gone my whole life without knowing it. Without knowing you."

She smiled sadly. "That wouldn't have been a terrible loss."

"Yes, it would have! I would've said no to you."

"But then you'd get the beach blond backup dancers with unnatural faces," she laughed.

"You'd be better any day. Will you be with me?" he asked quietly, yet seriously.

"Shane..." she started. "We come from different worlds. You're from high class superstars, and I'm from middle class wannabes. How would I know you'd say OK?"

"You could trust me, Mitchie," he breathed, stroking her hair off the side of her face. "We could trust each other."

"But Shane..." she trailed off breathlessly. "Would you hold me when I needed you? Would you try to make me feel better?"

"Trust me..." he whispered, his hot breath tickling her lips.

Their lips brushed barely.

"I think I can...but..." she whispered to his lips.

Their lips met in a sincere kiss, warming the other's and showing tender passion.

They pulled apart.

"Say OK," she breathed.

"OK," he obeyed.

Their lips met once more as the sun dipped down into the dusk.

**A/N: That was sooooo romantic, huh? Well, review and tell me what you think, and what song I should do next, or add to the list. Get it? Got it? Good!**

**Always will I be,  
**

**Sidney  
**


	6. Get Back

**Sooo... I got a few reviews, but ya'll, I can't update soon if you don't give me something to work with, so keep that in mind!**

**Song Based On: 'Get Back' by Demi Lovato  
Disclaimer: Yeah, so I was recently discovered, given rights to Camp Rock, and I'm totally on the Jonas's tour bus right now. Yeah, Kevin's teaching me how to play guitar, Joe's playing with my hair, Nick's writing a song with me, and Frankie's acting all cool. As if I own Camp Rock!  
Dedicated to:** **To anyone who's lost a boy/girlfriend or best friend for a stupid reason.**

As Jason walked away, arm in arm with Ella, Tess made a loser sign at the back of his head.

He was so stupid.

He just dumper her like that when he saw Ella.

She was stupid too.

Who cares what bottle of nail polish you use if it's the SAME COLOR?

Dummies...

No, Ella wasn't stupid.

Jason wasn't either. What were they, though?

Mean.

They both dumped her.

Ella as a best friend, Jason as a boyfriend.

They were just playing the field and would break up soon, right?

Wrong.

* * *

Three years later, Tess sat across from them on a double date with Baron.

He was fine, but not like Jason.

The other two sat making google eyes at each other.

* * *

Ella called Tess, crying hysterically.

"Ella! Calm down!" Tess said.

"He dumped me! I can't believe how selfish I was!" she cried.

"Give me ten minutes," Tess said, her eyes threatening to overflow with the pain rushing back.

Tess hung up and grabbed her car keys.

When she got to Ella's house, the two launched into each other's arms and both cried over the one they'd both loved and both lost.

When there were no tears left, they smiled at each other.

"Can we get back to being best friends?" Ella asked.

"We never stopped, " Tess said, smiling at the other girl.

They hugged again and all was as it should be.

**A/N: You were not expecting that and you know it! It wasn't femmeslash. It was two girls who were like sisters. Reviews are wanted, and if you don't suggest a song, you're just gonna wait longer. Get it? Got it? Good!**

**Always will I be,**

**Sidney**


	7. Still in Love With You

**Song Based On: 'Still in Love With You'  
Disclaimer: I'm sorry to disappoint, but I don't own anything.  
Dedicated to: maria08bernal**

**This is different than anything I've done. It's an angst, and you can guess who it is! If you get it right, you get to pick the pairing for the next chapter!**

Every time I look at you,

My heart breaks.

Every time I think of you,

My head aches.

Each moment I remember you,

I cry.

Each time you say my name,

I wonder 'Why?'

The moments we spent together,

Were the happiest.

The days that I saw your face,

I could only stare.

And even when we fought,

I knew,

That I would always be in love with you.

Now with each sunrise,

I wonder,

'Will today be any better then before?'

Because I know I'll get solemn stares,

And meaningless hugs,

And pats on the back,

From those that know the real story.

With each sunset,

I wonder,

'Will today be worse than the next?'

Because all day,

I avoided your face.

I'll always wonder,

What changed?

Was it my new obsession,

With helping my best friend,

As she made her dreams come true?

Was it my new glittery costumes,

That matched hers?

Or was it the new attention,

I had to detail?

To every little speck of dirt,

On the floor.

To every light fixture,

That would illuminate someone else.

Or was it that I was confident?

That I walked with a new air,

Of excitement.

Causing heads to turn,

Crowds to cheer,

And the fans to wolf whistle?

Or was it that now,

Instead of you and me,

In the spotlight together,

It was me and her?

I just want you to know,

I'm still in love with you.

Because you can't say anything,

So hurtful,

That that would change.

Always,

Remember.

_I'm still in love with you._

**A/N: Who could it be? Guess correctly first and pick the next pairing!**

**Sidney**


	8. Hello Beautiful

**Song Based On: 'Hello Beautiful'**  
**Disclaimer: I'm sorry to disappoint, but I don't own anything.  
Dedicated to: GG7HEverwoodHSMfan and applepips16**

**So an extra shout out to applepips16 for being the first one to guess it correctly. And, BTW, it was Caitlyn.  
An extra note, please suggest songs! I can't update without suggestions, people. Hopefully, this will be more cheerful than the last one.**

I sit.

I stare.

I smile.

I cry.

I talk.

I sing.

For you.

You say you love me.

Truthfully.

And I say it back.

Truthfully.

I beam when you say those words.

Because you always say them.

Everyday.

My favorite words.

And all I can say is nothing.

I smile.

You smile.

I grin.

You laugh.

I giggle.

And the sun seems brighter.

Especially if you say my favorite words.

Then my second favorite words.

_Hello beautiful._

**A/N: A new short record. Haha! Review, suggest, watch for updates!**

**Sidney**


	9. Make A Way

**I'm BACK! YAY! Ya'll SO need to check out this song!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.  
Song based on: 'Make A Way' by Natalie Grant  
Dedicated to: Anyone trying to find themselves.**

Walking.

Away.

Leaving home.

Tess was.

Leaving to find herself.

But she didn't know what would happen.

* * *

Smiling.

Happily.

As the photographer snapped pictures.

Tess was.

Or now Terena.

As she was known.

But soon something would change her life.

* * *

Following.

A child.

To a strange door.

That seemed inviting.

As the man opened the door.

Laughing.

Gaily.

As she sipped sparkling cider.

Or so she thought.

With the man.

Whose name was unknown.

She trusted him.

Because he said they'd take everything slow.

Crying.

Hysterically.

As she woke with a hangover.

In only a towel.

The towel she'd yanked from the man.

When she realized what she'd done.

And ran out the door.

To the park.

Thinking.

Walking.

Crying.

Weeping.

Praying.

As she went down the road.

She saw to her right a bar.

To her left.

A church.

She prayed harder.

And cried softer.

And trusted with all her might.

The He would help her.

_Make A Way._

**A/N: This is so crazy! I know, I know. Reveiws, ya'll!**


	10. Lovebug

**This is my FAVORITE song by the JBs EVER!!!!!!!!!!! This is in honer of the music video, so sorry if the dialect confuses you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, guys!  
****Song based on: 'Lovebug' by the Jonas Brothers  
Dedicated to: applepips16, for absolutely no reason other than she rocks! Check out her stories!**

Nathaniel David Thomas carefully dialed the number to the Hotel Cambridge Rollens. He knew it was about the time that the owners daughter would be at the desk, ready to talk to anyone who happened to call.

"Caitlyn Marie Gellar, here," she said to the phone, smiling at the thought of having a talking buddy.

"Hello, Miss Caitlyn?" he asked carefully.

"Nate! is that you?" she grinned excitedly.

"Yes, are you busy?"

"No! Not at all! Are you?"

"No I-"

"Then come down here to talk to me! I'll have so much more fun seeing your face!" she said, laughing.

"But-"

"I know you're there! I see the lights on in your father's shoe shop, and the clerk's there! Come on! Please?" she begged.

"Give me five minutes," Nate said, grinning at the phone.

* * *

Nate and Caitlyn had been courting for a few months, and everyone in town except for them knew they'd be married soon. So in love they were, the way that they spoke of each other's eyes as if they were more beautiful than their own, and the way they flirted openly.

The local women's auxiliary was hosting a Christmas Ball at the Hotel, and everyone in town was coming.

Nate looked down on the card he'd received by post. It was a drafting call, and he would have to leave to train soon.

Caitlyn walked into his home at that moment to see him hiding the card.

"Nate?" she said gently.

"Yes, Caitlyn?" he asked nervously.

"What's that?" she whispered, on the verge of tears with anticipation to the answer.

"A draft," he whispered hoarsely.

She stayed silent as tears began to glide down her steadily paling face. She walking to him and instantaneously, they wrapped their arms around each other, each crying silently. As Caitlyn's body shook with silent, but wracking, sobs, Nate held her so carefully, you'd have thought her a porcelain doll.

As she stilled, they pulled carefully apart.

"Shall we go to the ball?" Nate asked her, quietly.

"Yes, I should fancy one last dance before you have to..." she couldn't finish her sentence, but they both knew what she meant.

The two danced closely and romantically as a medium tempo song began to come from the record player.

As the tempo increased, everyone else sped up, but Nate and Caitlyn stayed wrapped in each other.

The only word the could make out out of the screeched of the record player and she shuffling of dancers was 'lovebug' and that's all the needed. That on word told them everything would be alright.

Cat and Rei, Nate and Caitlyn's twin great-granddaughters, observed their old, sleeping Popa.

He was still quite fit, but you can only stay so fit when you're 88 years of age. One thing their Granny said was that the sparkle in his eye was no different from the day she'd met him.

They looked through old albums and annuals at the photos of their great-grandparents. They looked as in love as they were today, even after all those years.

Caitlyn smiled as she sat next to Nate, and joined him as he awoke in watching the two precocious twelve year olds run around in their nightgowns ans her old hats.

**A/N: Sorry if this is hard to follow, but I like it. Rveiws and suggest!**


End file.
